untold_crusadefandomcom-20200213-history
Demon
Demons are Tokens that are bound to the master ritually. Demons tax their master for as long as they remain summoned, and cannot be fully controlled by the Master. Demons will only whisper to the Master while they are unsummoned. Basic Passive - Demonic Fury - The Demon starts unsummoned, but will only be summoned when an enemy unit dies. The Demon will explode from the corpse's chest, dealing 1d12 damage to enemies within 10m of the corpse. Instead of Hit Points, the Demon has Carnage. The Demon has a maximum of ( Endurance x 4 ) Carnage, and begins with ( Endurance ) Carnage when summoned. The Demon also gains ( Endurance ) Carnage whenever any unit dies. Each turn, the Demon's Master pays 1d4 Points, divided among HP, MP, and AP, by his or her choice. If the Master does not pay this cost, the Demon loses ( Endurance ) Carnage. When the Demon is unsummoned, the Master loses half of his or her Max Hit Points. The Demon gains Carnage from being damaged, but cannot be damaged by allies. The Demon is damaged from Healing; what would restore Hit Points instead drains Carnage. Base Max Carnage is 25. Basic Passive - Chaos - The Demon cannot control the targeting of his or her spells. The Demon also cannot control the targeting of his or her attacks. The demon cannot wield weapons. For targeting attacks and spells, the Demon chooses a direction by rolling 1d8. 1 is North, 2 is Northeast, etc. The Demon then rolls 1d20. That is how many meters in that direction the attack or spell will travel. This also counts for his or her Ultimate Ability. The Demon's attacks deal a bonus ( Spell Effect x 0.5 ) damage, and deal Magic Damage. Basic Spell - Chaos Blast - 4 AP - 3 MP - The Demon causes a Chaotic Blast to rupture at a target location. That Blast deals ( Spell Effect ) damage to enemies within 10m. Chaos Blast deals ( Spell Effect x 0.25 ) damage to allies within 10m. Overcast allows the Demon to target where it will appear. OC: 13. Basic Spell - Lash of the Tormentor - 5 AP - 2 MP - The Demon chooses a target location, then chooses another 1d4 locations. The Demon will tear out his or her own spine, then whip towards the first location from his or herself, then trace along all points in order, then return to him or herself. Whenever the Demon hits an enemy in this way, the Demon will deal ( Spell Effect ) damage to that enemy. Overcast allows the Demon to target where the Lash Points will go. OC: 23. Ultimate Ability - Hellfire - Upon use, the Demon chooses a 15m large circle. Enemies in that circle take ( Spell Effect ) bonus damage from all damage until the end of the Demon's next turn. At the beginning of the Demon's next turn, all enemies in that area will take ( Spell Effect x 2 ) Damage. The Demon will gain Carnage equal to the Damage dealt in this way.